Pretending
by kelsmw
Summary: Will we ever have our happy ending, or will we forever only be pretending?


**_Pretending_**

**Written by: dramaqueenforsure**

* * *

><p><strong>Quick note!<strong>

So, this is my first piece on Cat and Andre. I used to really like Cat and Beck, but after accidentally stumbling upon a good Tandre story, they've become my favorite. Hopefully I can do them some justice with this one-shot.

Yes, the song is from Glee. For those of you who haven't heard it, please look it up. (: Even if you don't like Glee, just listening to the song may help set the mood for this. Plus, it's a great song! If you haven't guessed, the title is _Pretending_, and the lyrics will be in italics throughout this. Some other words our in italics as well, but I think you'll be able to tell which parts are the song lyrics.

This is no specific point of view. I really don't mention names, but you all should know by now that this is a CatxAndre fic. Since I don't really say names, I guess you could see it as any characters, but it was intended to be around Cat's and Andre's personalities.

You really have to read kind of closely, otherwise you might miss something important and get lost. If you're anything like me, you tend to skip parts of stories. So make sure you read everything to get the full effect. (:

Lastly, I don't own a thing. The song belongs to the creators of Glee, and all characters belong to Dan Schneider.

Soooo, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Face to face, and heart to heart.<br>We're so close, yet so far apart._

She lives in a world full of rainbows, and sugar, and lots of other happy things. She likes to think that she'll always be happy, and that her world will always be bright.

Not every day can be sunny and bright, though.

He lives in a world full of different beats and notes, all of which flow gracefully from his fingers to the various instruments at his disposal. He likes to think that everything and everyone flows smoothly, like the melody of a song.

Not every song can be sung perfectly, though.

* * *

><p>Like a flower that can't bloom, or a broken record player.<p>

* * *

><p>The two of them couldn't be more far apart from each other.<p>

She's trying to find the sun, trying to find him.

And he's trying to reach that note, trying to reach her.

But maybe they're closer than they think.

_I close my eyes, I look away.  
>That's just because, I'm not okay.<em>

They could be together if they wanted.

They stay away from each other though, because they're both so _scared, scared, scared_ and _scarred, scarred, scarred _from past relationships.

People like Tori, Jade, Back, and even Robbie keep pushing them together, but they just want to be a p a r t.

One day in Sikowitz's class, they're asked to perform a love scene together. Nothing too intense, but it has to end with a kiss.

They tell themselves that it's just acting.

But that's _always everyone's _excuse for situations like this. And with all their classmates watching them like something special is supposed to happen, they have to look away.

But later on when Sikowitz is lecturing them about not doing the scene, all they can think is, _what if_?

_But I hold on, I stay strong.  
>Wondering if, we still belong. <em>

One of them has to make the first move eventually.

_Ask her, ask her, ask her. _He sees the words every time he blinks, so he texts her and asks if she wants to hang. A few minutes later he gets a perky reply that says, "Sure! Wanna come over?" He types back a quick, "On my way," as he heads out the door to his car.

Ten minutes later they're sitting on her bedroom floor watching Finding Nemo, because according to her, "It's the cutest fish story ever!" He doesn't mind because he likes to see her happy.

Three hours after that, he has to leave to help his grandma with something, so she walks him out to his car. Quietly, which is unusual for her, she thanks him for coming over and says they should do it again sometime. Then she lightly pecks him on the cheek before running back inside.

It may not be much, but it gives him hope.

It's a reminder to hold on.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?_

Nothing was ever really confirmed that night, so things just go back to normal if you could call it that.

But they both can't seem to forget about it, and he asks her to hang again. She gladly accepts, and this time they end up at his house sitting on his living room floor playing Battleship.

He lets her win because he loves it when her eyes light up and she grins from ear to ear.

Afterwards things get quiet and kind of awkward, but that changes pretty quickly when she jumps on him and kisses him senseless.

_Will we ever have our happy ending..._

He doesn't hesitate in kissing back, and so for a few minutes they're just sitting on the floor kissing each other like crazy. He grabs her waist and pulls her closer, needing more closure.

_or will we forever only be pretending?  
>Will we always be... pretending.<em>

She suddenly pulls away and starts quickly shooting off apologies left and right, so he softly takes her hand and she immediately becomes quiet.

She looks at him for a few seconds, then grabs her bag and runs out the front door yelling something about a curfew on her way out. He doesn't have time to say anything, she's gone so fast.

He sits there trying to comprehend what just happened, but he ends up just being more confused than before.

_How long do I fantasize?  
>Make believe that it's still alive?<em>

She's so mad at herself for kissing him like that.

(The fact that he kissed back doesn't seem to register.)

She wants to believe that the kiss wasn't a bad thing, but she convinces herself that it was a mistake and that it can't happen again.

A little voice in the back of her head keeps telling her that these feelings aren't just going to go away. But then she tells the voice to back off, and it does for a little bit. Then _he _appears in her mind and she has to tell herself that it's _wrong_.

_Imagine that I am good enough,  
>and we can choose the one we love.<em>

She doesn't think that she's good enough. She thinks he deserves better.

However, she wishes she were something he deserves.

To tell the truth she wants nothing more than to be with him. She wants him to choose her, and she wants to be able to choose him as well.

But most people don't choose love. Love chooses them.

_But I hold on, I stay strong.  
>Wondering if, we still belong.<em>

Everyone wants to believe in love. Everyone wants to believe that there is someone out there that they they belong with.

There are some people who give up, believing love will never find them. But in the end, it still does. It's harder for those who search for love. Love however, doesn't want to be found, rather it wants to do the finding.

Once someone falls into love's hold, they can't give up.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?_

For the next couple of days, neither of them say a word to each other. Even the constant prying of their friends can't get them to talk.

One particular time really gets to him though. They're all standing in the hallways just talking before lunch, and the subject is brought up again. It makes him angry, because people just can't seem to leave it alone. So he storms out the front doors and yells that he doesn't want anyone to follow.

He ends up only across the street, sitting under a tree. He doesn't want to go back until after lunch, so he just plans to sit there and play with his phone for a little bit.

He doesn't expect a little red-head to suddenly sit down next to him. Neither of them say anything, but they turn to look at each other and she pulls him into a hug.

_Will we ever have our happy ending, or will we forever only be pretending?  
>Will we always be...<em>

Her arms are wrapped tightly around his neck, and his around her waist. For a while they just sit like that, enjoying being away from everyone else.

_Keeping secrets safe, every move we make, feels like no one's letting go._

Suddenly, it's like there's no voices in either of their heads telling them what to do.

Most of all, everything their friends have been saying don't seem to matter anymore.

_And it's such a shame, 'cause if you feel the same, how am I supposed to know?_

They're both done playing around.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling, reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?_

And just like that other night, they're suddenly kissing again, this time with no worries or regrets lodged in their heads.

_Will we ever have our happy ending, or will we forever only be pretending?_

The only thing that matters at that moment is them. He grips her waist tighter and she lightly pulls on his hair.

_Will we always be..._

They pull away after a few minutes and just watch each other. He brushes a stray piece of hair out of her eyes and she grins at him.

Maybe they can be together.

* * *

><p>Maybe that flower can bloom, and maybe that record player can be fixed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pretending...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So, there ya' have it!<strong>

It's not too long, but I hope you all enjoyed it. (: If you got lost anywhere between lyrics and the actual story, lemme know and I'll see if I can fix it.

Should I write more? If I did, it would be another one-shot with no drama. Just their relationship and probably more and better kissing. (;

Tell me what you thought! Review, por favor?

Anyways, thank you all so much for reading! (:

Until next time,

- dramaqueenforsure


End file.
